zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Walkthroughs
Im just wondering, isnt anyone even going to bother trying to create a walkthrough, for any game, I mean, not to compare or anything but the FF wiki has several walkthroughs for a single game. --MasterTheif43 05:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Vote Okay, we've had some more inquiries about this, so I was thinking it's time to do something about this. As of now, there are three choices regarding the matter of walkthroughs on ZP. I shall list them: The first suggestion is that a walkthrough be created as a "sub-page" leading from a sub-page of a game article, such as "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Walkthroughs/AK's Walkthrough/Partnumber here". These walkthroughs are still subject to ZP's rules and must not contain overtly offensive language; however, personal interpretations and opinions can be inserted. Anyone can create their own walkthrough by following these guidelines. The second suggestion is very similar to the first one; the difference being that the walkthrough information must be presented in a factual, neutral and concise manner. The third is that walkthroughs are to be kept as sub-pages on a user article and not as part of the mainspace. As one can't really ask a user to present information without personal opinions on a personal page, there is no way we can make the factual, neutral and concise guideline apply here. The basic ZP guidelines still apply, though. Feel free to vote for whichever one you find the best. Also, you can suggest another way to go about it, and if it is considered to be good enough, it may be added as an option. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Option #1 # My vote goes to option 1 for two reasons: 1, It is my personal belief that when the walkthrough creator adds his or her personal comments/opinions to the walkthrough, it isn't as boring as the way it would be in option 2. 2, If the walkthroughs are part of the mainspace, they would be much easier to locate and access than if they were on user subpages, as suggested in option 3. --Lisa URAQT # I'm very much a fan of this way of doing things. Also, doing it "by-the-book" as in suggestion #2 doesn't work well with me. If I can't add a bit of weird jokery into my walkthrough, it might just as well be another one of those random names on GameFAQs that everybody forgets. I like this one the best. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:22, 28 March 2009 (UTC) # Yeah, same here. --'Bek' (talk) 02:39, 28 March 2009 (UTC) # Me Too Facky 03:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) # Yes, having the walkthroughs within range of the real article, but them having a personal touch seems the most interstesting and least restricting of the three. Malion 05:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC) # Yes! Finally someone asked about making walkthroughs! I wanted to, but...I really didn't want to ask. But yeah. I like this suggestion. user:dragonmaster kayla # My vote goes here! This way walkthroughs are easy to find, and have other peoples opinions on the best way to do things. We could have a discussion sub-sub-article(?) where people debate on the best way to do things. DekutullaZM # this rule seems to make sense to me and plus the only thing i would edit is the walkthrough because everything that i would put is already in the main article Marluxia1 14:20, 28 March 2009 (UTC) #I vote for option 1Kamouri # I Like this, but would we be able to help with a walkthrough "owned" by another person?— Triforce 14( ) 18:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) # COKEMAN11 21:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) # i am leaning towards this option, but Triforce14 has a good question. what would be the ruling on that? Katamariqueen 15:53, 29 March 2009 (UTC) # I definitely agree with this one. How can we call one walkthrough "factual" and "concise" and not call another one the same? This is a wiki, after all. Vaati ( Talk to Vaat) 20:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) # My vote goes to this one, because if you couldn't provide your own opinion, they'd all be the same and boring. You would think a website devoted to all things Zelda, it would include a walkthrough to the people that needed help. Mrs.MikauShadLink 21:21, 29 March, 2009 # A great idea--Power courage wisdom and time 20:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC) # I don't like number three and this seems much more convenient, simple and easy than number 2.--PoogMaster 21:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) # I vote for Option 1. Easiest to find, not weighed down by rules and regulations, and people don't have to struggle to find User pages like in Option 3. Grounogeos 23:05, 3 April 2009 (UTC) # I agree with that last person completely.- spirit17tracks # Im going with 1 because u can make it funny and it wont be boring to read. User:HYLIANSHARPSHOOT3R(: Option #2 # The entire reason for deleting clubs was to make our wiki look more professional. Why shouldn't we do this here? --Mr kmil # A wiki is expected to be at a certain level a professionalisim, giving imformation and nonbiased choises and as a gaming wiki I think we should be that much more impersonal and impartial to be taken sereously as a comunity. Gbadude3 Option #3 # I don't even know why I'm doing this, since option 1 is obviously going to prevail.... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) # Unless it's from the game developer/producer, a walkthrough is purely interpretative and personal, and therefore belongs on your own page. Pianist Link 01:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Comments/Suggestions Okay, so is this supposed to be for a single master walkthrough we all develop together or for multiple ones created by users?? Hero of Time 87 03:16, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I think it's supposed to be individual walkthroughs made by individual users. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) It seems to make more sense to have one universal walkthrough that everybody could edit, much like what Strategy Wiki does. It seems if full walkthroughs were created by individual users, none of them would ever get done for the huge Zelda titles. However, if a single collaborated walkthrough was worked on, it would really be compelted. Mases 17:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC)